Spiritual Pressure
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: Sam is still having nightmares about Jess dying, but not only is it robbing him of his sleep but his appetite as well. Dean is trying his best but it may not be his fault his brother isn't acting right. Could it be a new demon after Sam's soul? Is it YED
1. Chapter 1

**So first off I want to thank FuzzBall457 for putting up with my lack of updating, bad grammar, and several other aggravations I have caused : ) and I decided well now that I've had time to learn how to actually write details and spell on a computer I thought I should fix this story. Please read and review. ( P.s This was originally FuzzBall457's idea, but my plot line if that makes sense. )**

**Ch.1 Clown Food**

Dean nudged his younger brothers shoulder gently in an attempt to wake him up," Yo Sam wake up." He shook him.

" What?" Sam mumbled back from the ' pillow ' their crappy hotel room provided.

Dean straightened up and walked over to the coat hook behind the door," I'm going to get breakfast, you want something?" he asked throwing his father's leather jacket over his shoulder.

The only response he got was a slight snore and the twitching of Sam's finger.

Dean smirked as he walked out, closing the door quietly behind him, then headed out to the Impala.

He really couldn't blame Sam for wanting to sleep, the poor kid had been up for weeks with nightmares since Jess died. Checking his phone for the time while waiting for a red light to turn Dean sighed, it looked like McDonalds.

A grin graced his lips, Sammy always shuttered a bit whenever one of their commercials came on. Maybe clown food would get his mind off of Jess….

_Was… I just dreaming or did Dean really ask me if I wanted something to eat? Oh, well its not like it matters, the answer was obviously no. _Sam sighed inwardly, ever since Jess had died even the thought of food made him sick, but Dean would probably make him eat. Worst case scenario – he would get dad involved.

Sam groaned, pushing himself up off the bed, and trudged over towards the bathroom. He turned the knob on the shower wall and adjusted the heat.

Once he'd gotten into the shower the only thing he could do was let the warm water wash over him. His stomach lurched sending a sharp pain throughout his body. He sturdied himself against the wall. Damn hunger pains….

He waited out the pain before moving to clean himself off. He quickly finished up and shut the water off before getting dressed.

Sam staggered out of the bathroom and padded across to the TV and pressed the on button. Of course, it was broken and sporting that wonderful screeching noise that explodes as static runs across the screen.

" Don't know what I was expecting." Sam muttered.

Stabbing his thumb into the power button to turn it off he headed back to his respectable bed to lie down.

Even though it was a lumpy box springs the oddly soft sheets wrapped him in comfort, soon sending him into a deep tunnel of restless sleep.

**Sam's Dream**

" Sam…" A sweet voice called to him.

" Who is that?" Sam wondered.

" Sam." It called to him again.

Sam felt he'd heard this voice before….Wait!

" J- Jess?" he asked nervously.

A wicked laugh started to swirl around in his head.

His heart rate sped up, he started to panic and for the first time in a while he'd actually felt truly afraid.

Sam jumped awake only to come face to face with…. Ronald McDonald? He jumped back and hit his head on the wooden bed frame behind him.

" Owwww Dean… what'd you do that for?" Sam held his head.

" H-hey Sam." Dean laughed," You look like you saw a clown."

" Jerk." Sam muttered.

" Bitch, come eat." Dean said pulling out the food and laying it on the small round table with three chairs around it in the kitchen.

Sam walked over to his brother and sat down in one of the oddly shaped metal backed chairs and pulled the foam box towards him when Dean glanced his way.

" What is it?" Sam scrunched his nose up at the smell of food.

Dean looked from his foam box at Sam as he opened his own and looked back to his food.

" It's a pancake." He gestured towards it.

Sam opened his own," I'm not hungry."

Dean dropped his plastic fork in his box," Sam! C'mon man you can't do this to yourself."

Sam starred blankly back with a blink," Do what?"

" Starve yourself!" Dean replied.

" Dean I'm just not – ."

" Sam we both know that's not it."

Sam leaned back against the hard metal wire – who the hell makes a chair out of wire?

" Dean…. Please? I'm really just not in the mood to eat anything right now."

Dean sighed, leaning back over his food and picking back up his fork," Alright fine, but you're eating dinner tonight."

Sam nodded in agreement before standing up and heading towards the door to put his coat on.

" Where you goin?" Dean asked turning in his chair.

" Just for a walk, I could use the fresh air." Sam replied opening the door and heading outside.

Dean shook his head and bit into a fluffy pancake.

Sam let the door shut on its own behind him and headed down the sidewalk that lined all the way around the building.

He looked around him, he hadn't been outside yet and he didn't know what it looked like either considering it was about 11:30 at night when they'd checked in.

There was a parking lot to his right, where he saw the Impala parked outside their room, and the road was just beyond the parking lot. He sighed looking ahead of him, to find a fenced off area. The metal fence looked old and was worn down with its chains broken and rusted. The door was off one of its hinges.

He walked past the broken fence door and found there was a small – beautiful patch of green grass and an oak tree that branched out over a pond.

How there was such a pretty place beside a hotel like…..well… that…., and not have any trash or anything in it, was beyond Sam.

He walked over and kneeled down to stare into the pond, his reflection starred back at him along the tree limb over the water.

The image started to change, the Yellow Eyed Demon stood there with a smirk and there was Jess- and she was all over him!

She had her arms wrapped around the evil son of a bitch, and leaned her head against his chest.

He smiled back at her as he slid a noose over her neck.

She leaned up on her tippy toes getting ready to kiss him when he shoved her off and she was hung…..

Sam watched in horror, this couldn't be happening. What was this?

Jessica's toes touched the surface of the water causing a ripple that only came Sam's way. He stumbled to get up and away; glancing back the scene was gone, and he was alone once more.

He gasped in utter shock, _C'mon Sam get ahold of yourself, it was only your imagination._ He told himself even though he didn't believe it in the back of his mind.

He shook his head clear and scurried back towards his hotel room without a second look back.

The door slammed shut behind him, on accident, yet Dean didn't know this and casted Sam a look as if to say, " Welcome home, you're in a _superb _mood this evening.

Sam ignored his brother and laid back down graciously on his bed. He closed his eyes in relief when another hunger pain shot throughout his side causing him to flinch.

This movement didn't go unnoticed by Dean," You ok?"

" I'm fine." Sam replied pushing the pain from his voice.

Dean raised an eyebrow," You don't look it."

" I'm just sleepy is all." Sam muttered back already falling into another doze.

Dean licked his lips and pulled out his phone to check the time. Sam had only been awake about an hour and a half.

He took a deep breath to ponder his thoughts, there was probably no telling how long Sam had actually been asleep versus how long he had just laid there unable to.

With that thought in mind Dean simply accepted the excuse Sam had wrote off to him, then went back to cleaning the gun he'd had laid out on the table.

About 4 hours had passed since Sam had gone back to sleep, and it was nearing 1 o'clock.

Dean tossed back and forth on the idea of waking him up, or allowing him to sleep. He tapped his fingers undecidedly on the table when his phone started to vibrate.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the small screen on its front that read, _Bobby_.

Flipping it open he leaned his elbow on the table," Hello."

" Hey boy how ya been?" Bobby asked.

" I'm fine, you?"

" I've got a damn shape shifting thing here. But it ain't no shifter, its got different ways of killing its victims and different ways of killing it. I need your boys help."

" No offense Bobby but I don't think Sams up for hunting right now… I guess if you really needed my help I could come."

" I'll only need you for a few days."

Dean sighed," Fine, I'll be there in a while. It's gonna take me some time to get everything packed up and ready to go, I was cleanin my pistol if you know what I mean." He smirked.

The line was silent," Damn it boy don't mess with me like that!" Bobby huffed," Finish up with your guns and get your ass down here as soon as you can."

" Ok, I'll be there in a few hours."

The line went dead so Dean flipped his phone shut and went back to cleaning his gear and packing salt rounds.

Another hour and a half went by and Sam hadn't so much as twitched without Dean noticing. It seemed like he was having a nightmare but then not. Kinda like it was on and off. Sam hadn't jumped awake yet sweating like a pig so Dean assumed it couldn't be that bad of a dream.

Soon Dean was finished cleaning his weapons, packing salt rounds, wiping demon blood spattered knives, and was polishing off the last of his beer.

It was time to go.

Yet still the question remained what he was going to do.

Wake Sammy.

Or don't wake Sammy.

…?

Dean finally walked over to Sam's bed and nudged him," Sam wake up its like 4 dude."

Sam groaned.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows," Sleepin Beauty nap times over we got work to do." He shoved Sam's shoulder.

Sam opened his eye halfway," Work?"

" Yeah Bobby called he's got a job for us to do." Dean replied.

Sam pushed himself up off the bed and walked over to the door to pull his boots on when a hunger pain struck deep and he fell to his knees.

" Sam!" Dean rushed over to his brother.

" I don't feel so good." Sam muttered.

" Maybe its cause' you haven't eaten in so, 3 days we'll say. Sam you gotta eat." Dean wrapped an arm around his brother," C'mon." he said helping Sam up and over to his bed.

" I'm fine." Sam said.

" Yeah sure ya are. Listen I'm going to go to Bobby's you stay here and get better. When I come back I want your ass up and around hear me?"

" Yeah Dean I got it." Sam replied laying back down.

" I'm serious!" Dean starred at his brother as he sat down on his own bed," Watch TV, watch porn, eat something, drink a beer. Anything to make you feel better."

Sam sent a glare at Dean," Porn isn't going to make the stomach virus go away. Or make me feel better."

Sam thought about it for a minute, maybe porn would help later.

Dean stood from his bed and walked over to grab his duffle bag and hung it on his shoulder," I'll be back in a few days."

Sam nodded," I'll be better in a few days."

Dean walked out to the back of the Impala and began to put the weapons back where the belonged.

He had one last trip to the hotel room before his was ready to go.

He closed the truck and headed back to their room.

Sam had already fallen back asleep by the time Dean had come back in.

Dean sighed walking over to the table and pulled out 40 dollars to leave for Sam. Then he pulled the note pad the hotel had left on the table over to him," 4 days tops." He wrote then walked over to the last duffle bag he had to take to the Impala.

He pulled a bottle of holy water, salt, knife, and salt gun on the table just in case Sam needed them. There was no way he was going to leave his brother there unprotected.

Dean flipped open his phone and dialed Bobby's number.

" Hello?"

" On my way." Dean said.

" See you then."

Dean flipped his phone shut, and headed back out to the Impala, threw the duffle bag into the back seat, then started up the 67 Impala.

" Get better Sam. I mean it." He said.

Dean put it in reverse and backed out of the parking lot ready for anything.

**I hope you all like this chapter, I tried to make it better than the original one I had wrote and personally I think this beats my last one by a mile. 4 miles.**

**Anyway I needed a break from my Dukes of Hazzard story and this was a giant refreshment, please review and tell me what you thought **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so thanks for all the responses I got but ALL YOU SILENT READERS BETTER REVIEW!**

**Ahem, chapter 2**

_**Illusions **_

Sam woke up to the worst, mind numbing head-ache he'd had a long time. He was feeling a lot worse than he'd felt earlier.

" Dean?" he muttered sitting up.

…..

" Dean?" he sat up more aware and worried now.

He started to wonder where Dean could've been when he remembered that Bobby had called.

_Bobby….._

What could've been bad enough he'd want their help? Then again the old man was getting along in years and couldn't do much of the required physical activity that comes along with hunting as well as he used to.

Sam sighed standing from his bed and walking over to the table,

_4 days tops,_

Was scrawled on a notepad on the table in Dean's excuse for handwriting. 40 dollars was laid beside it along with enough arsenal to take down a demon army.

Walking towards the small table between the beds Sam turned the radio on, the smooth guitar intro to Hells Bells started to fill the room.

"Great more of Deans music." Sam muttered to himself with a sigh.

Thunder boomed outside, causing Sam to practically jump out of his skin.

Taking a deep breath he relaxed against the wall behind him with his eyes closed. His heart thumped wildly in his chest_. Its just thunder_, he thought opening his eyes.

Still leaning against the wall he starred out the small window beside the front door, watching the sill of it light up when lightning flashed across the sky.

He shook his head and walked over to the kitchen to see what all they had.

Oreos

Left over hot wings

And beer.

" Would it kill you to buy salad stuff once in a while Dean?" Sam groaned shutting the fridge with a clanking thud.

He trailed over to the window to look outside, it was dark – as expected to be when a storm was around - and purple clouds were littered across the sky in a menacing way.

Lightning struck the middle of the parking lot, Sam wincing from the brightness of its flash, his mouth becoming agape when Jess was standing there. Right where the lightning had struck.

" What?" He gasped making a pass for the salt gun. He slipped on a sock that had apparently fell out of his – DEANS! Duffle bag.

His head hit the table leg which caused the room to spin and had double of everything it had before – including Jess who was now closer to the window than she was before.

He scrambled to his feet as his cell phone started to ring on the bedside table and thunder boomed with streaks of lightning shooting across from cloud to cloud.

_RING!_

Jess stared blankly at Sam then started to walk towards him with her spirit like steps.

Sam couldn't move – he was frozen in place with shock and fear. Was this real? Was this just a nightmare and he was just waiting for Dean to wake him up with a slap to the chest? Rain started to pour from the sky, and Jess seemed to melt into the ground with the falling rain.

For a moment Sam had forgotten how to breath, and quickly drew in a breath upon this realization.

He pulled a chair from the kitchen table and allowed himself to collapse onto it. What the hell just happened? By the way, hadn't his phone rang?

* * *

><p>Dean flipped his phone shut in agitation, " He didn't answer."<p>

Bobby sighed," Well you know Dean most people _sleep_ when they're not feeling well."

Dean shot Bobby a what-the-hell look," He's been sleeping all damn day!"

Bobby shrugged," Try again later."

Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket with a shot of jack,

Bobby stared at him for a moment, then turned back to his books.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled his boot on and tied it quickly in a double knot then walked over to the table to get the 40 dollars Dean had left.<p>

Sam wasn't sure why, but now that he had been seeing Jess he'd been feeling like going to visit his mothers grave. He supposed maybe it was just her memory that was drawing him to her grave – or maybe it was because she had experienced the same thing Jess had. Either way – he was going to end up at Stull Cemetery.

A phone call to a local taxi and one bench outside the hotel's front office later Sam found a door slamming shut to the room next door, with one storming blonde carrying her bags and one shaggy brown head tagging after her.

Sam watched them contently – It looked so much like himself and Jess.

" I didn't mean it, really I tried to tell her to back off." The guy pleaded.

He reached for her elbow to stop her, she jerked away," Stop following me. You lie to me all the time and I'm not going to be your bitch any longer!" she yelled," Don't ever talk to me again!"

The girl sobbed, walking towards the blue Sudan pulling into the parking lot," Go ahead run to daddy!" the guy yelled.

The girl seemed to hesitate before getting into the car – not that the guy had noticed because he was too busy flipping presumably her father in the driver seat off.

Sam started to stand and say something to the guy when a dirty yellow taxi pulled in and stopped in front of him.

The window rolled down on the passenger side," You Winchesta?" The driver said with his scratchy Yankee accent that sounded like he's spent too many days at the ball park.

" Yes sir." Sam replied climbing into the back seat.

" Where ya headed?" he asked.

" Lawrence, Kansas." Sam replied," Stull Cemetery."

The cabber raised an eyebrow," You got 35 bucks?"

" Yeah." Sam replied irritanty with a huff. " I've got plenty."

" Whateva." The cab driver said speeding off.

Sam sighed mentally, now this guy was going to milk him for more than the drive was worth.

It had been so long since he had been to what he had never got a chance to know as home. Lawrence, Kansas…..

He was so young when they had packed up and left. They had no home to return to any longer. No woman to care for them as men should have – little boys should have.

A woman walked down the sidewalk, a young boy maybe the age of 5 had his hand wrapped inside hers. She smiled at her son kindly as he nuzzled closer to her.

Sam felt the car stop, turning his attention to a red light in front of them.

The driver turned down the road, happy to have gotten past the 5 minute red light, and stopped short of two wrought iron gates.

" Pay up an get out." The cabber said,

Sam flung both 20 dollar bills at the man and got out of the car.

" Wow big tip, Buck 50." The driver said naming Sam.

Sam waved stiffly at the man as they made he made his way over to his mothers grave.

" Mom… I miss you….." Sam said sitting down beside her grave site.

…_..I miss you too Sam….._

**Was that short? I'm sorry I was hoping to get the chapter out last week but crap it with band concerts getting in the way.**

**I know that their mother isn't buried in Stull Cemetery but since we weren't sure of an exact location I decided to make it there until l get a for sure location.**

**Please review, they mean so much to me : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't think I still don't see any of you silent readers, because I know your there!**

**What don't I get a chance to rant? Well guess not, anyway 3****rd**** chapter? I'm totally not typing this out of fear of a tornado coming through Tennessee from Texas. Please pray for those hit by the tornado please : )**

**P:S Many of you have asked about the what season this is set in and at first it was early 1****st**** but then I thought of Bobby and so its kinda a mix of seasons 1- 3, but Sam looks like he did in the pilot episode and Jess's death is still fresh on his mind.**

**Ch.3 Homecoming **

Sam sat contently beside his mothers grave, knee's drawn up to his chest which were held tightly together by his arms, and his chin rested on his forearms.

" Sometimes I think it has to be my fault. Like maybe its something I did…. Dad….. I know how he feels know, to have someone you love like no one else – not even your children – to be swiped away by a demon. It's mind numbing mom."

_I know Sam, I'm so sorry it happened…. I should've known it would've happened._

" I must be going crazy." Sam sniffled, feeling his eyes starting to burn," I can sort of hear you in my mind right now. I don't understand this at all."

_Its alright Sam, I'm still here for you.._

" I wonder – do you think she's mad at me?"

Sam wiped at his nose with his sleeve, he could almost hear his mothers voice telling him that Jess was a selfless girl, and that she would understand she wasn't meant to be with him right now. That she was taken to heaven where they would meet again sometime.

His pocket started to vibrate.

Sam took a deep breath and stood up to dig the phone from his pocket," Hello?"

" Sam!" Dean sounded overjoyed to hear from his brother," Feeling better?"

" I guess." Sam replied.

" Good. That's great. You eaten anything yet?"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat," No."

The line went silent for a moment," No?" Dean questioned.

" I um… just took a shower and was about to head out to the diner."

" Oh." Dean sighed," Just as long as you_ do_ eat."

" Right." Sam nodded in agreement even though Dean couldn't see him," How's the hunt going?" he asked eager to change the subject.

" I cant even pronounce the damn things name." Dean replied – you could hear Bobby in the background spouting off the things name," But we're working on it. Shouldn't be long now until we can track it."

" Great, so you'll be home soon?" Sam asked stifling a cough.

" Yeah, hey are you sure you're ok? You sound funny." Dean asked, finding it odd that Sam sounded like that time that they were kids…..

" Yes Dean I'm sure, I'm just tired." Sam sighed.

" Well, just… get some rest ok?"

" Ok Dean."

" Bye."

Sam closed his phone – feeling content that Dean wouldn't have stayed on long enough for his returned good bye.

Dean closed his phone as turned back to Bobby," How was he?"

" Fine I guess. I don't think he's acting right Bobby." Dean replied pushing his phone back into his pocket and stalking over to the table to pour himself a shot of whiskey.

Bobby raised an eyebrow," Ya think ya idgit?"

Dean almost choked on his whiskey," Again, what the hell Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged," Your expectin too much of the boy. He just lost someone important to him. I know you can't exactly relate but I can. And he'll need some time to deal."

Dean almost wanted to punch Bobby in the face. He couldn't relate? Was he the only one that noticed the fact their father was missing?

" Yeah right." He muttered taking another shot of his whiskey before turning back to grab his book and laying down on the couch for more research on the – well, thing he couldn't pronounce.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dean 11, Sam 8 <strong>_

_Dean stood before his brother, who was laying on the couch, face down into the pillow that was tightly clenched in his hands," C'mon Sammy. You have to eat something."_

_Sam didn't reply but another muffled sob came from under the pillow._

_Dean folded his arms, casting a glance at the window as if someone was standing there causing Sam to be upset like he was._

_He'd known for a while now that Sam was well over his fever and the real reason he wouldn't eat anything was because of the damn demon " dog " that he'd grown so attached to was murdered by his own father right in front of him._

_That was the reason Sam refused to go anywhere near any type meat – not that Dean himself ate his hamburger the night he'd seen his father gut something for the first time, that might have been around the age of 9…._

_Dean sighed," Sam I'm sorry about the dog. There was nothing you could've done for it, it was dead before you even saw it."_

_Sam nodded, but Dean knew it was just another attempt to get him to back off._

_Dean scratched his head and felt a bloody scab there from the last time he'd scratched. It wasn't that they had lice or anything – he just hadn't had a shower in about 3 weeks. _

" _I'm going to go take a shower, I'll order pizza or something when I get out." He said._

_Sam didn't move or say anything as a reply._

_Dean hesitated before heading on to the shower._

_He was scrubbing his head with a good smelling blue colored shampoo when he started to think about Sam._

_He'd gotten sick on what, Tuesday was it? Today was Friday. He stopped and started counting his soapy fingers,_

_Tuesday_

_Wednesday_

_Thursday_

_Friday_

_Dean gasped when the shampoo ran down into his left eye. He quickly buried his face into the towel he'd laid over the shower curtain._

_Sam had been sick early Tuesday morning, about 3:30 to get technical, and he'd only eaten a morsel of food since then. _

_A cracker here, _

_A cracker there_

_Several hours later came puking._

_No more crackers after that._

_Dean pulled his face away from the towel, it had to of been at least 3 days since Sam had eaten. _

_He had almost ate yesterday – __**almost**__ – he'd felt better and was coming from his room down the hall when he'd came outside to see his father gut the only pet he'd ever had._

_Sam had passed out at that sight. Maybe he wouldn't have if he'd eaten something to get his strength back first- but he hadn't._

_Dean quickly rubbed the rest of the shampoo out of his hair and got out of the shower, he needed to get the kid something to eat fast._

_He flipped open the cell phone his father had left for them in case of an emergency and began flipping through a phone book sitting on the table, and was about to dial the number when he realize he should've asked Sam what he would want on his pizza. Not that Dean didn't already know the answer to that._

" _Sam." He nudged him._

_Sam didn't move._

" _Sammy wake up and tell me what you want to eat." Dean pushed._

_Sam didn't wake up._

" _S-Sam?" Dean's voice became shaky._

…_._

_He rolled his brother over and shook his shoulders," Sam!"_

" _Oh my god!" He gasped checking for a pulse,_

_There it was._

_Dean jumped from the couch and swiped the phone off the table, and punched in his fathers number._

"_Ring….. ring…ring…ring….ring…..ring…..your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message center."_

_Dean snapped the phone shut and quickly reopened it and dialed 911._

" _911 whats your emergency?"_

" _My brother isn't waking up, can you please tell me what's wrong with him?" Dean was practically sobbing by this time, he didn't think he could live without his brother._

" _Everything is ok, I'm going to send an ambulance right away, what is your address?"_

_Dean quickly spouted off the address and hung up._

_He went back to trying to wake his brother until the paramedic arrived._

* * *

><p>" Dean!" Bobby called.<p>

" Hmmm… Is he ok?" Dean muttered sitting up tiredly, wiping his eye with his hand.

" I don't know what you was dreamin about but- take a gander at this." Bobby said sarcastically.

Dean squinted at the paper, his eyes widened in realization," That's!" he gasped.

" Right where you boys was hauled up." Bobby finished.

" That's where Sam is! Bobby we have to get there and stop this thing!" Dean stood up and began throwing on his jacket.

" Hold on boy, theres one more thing you need to look at." Bobby nodded his head at the paper full of notes he'd written down as he read.

Dean grabbed the note pad.

" Damn it!"

Sam had finally flagged down another taxi in their slow moving neighborhood – he'd had to walk back to town – and hitched a ride home. It wasn't what you would call " a vacation trip " considering he could pay off the taxi driver with his own money, but he would admit it was refreshing to come home.

He always thought he would hate coming home, but it really was a beautiful place with a beautiful remake of their old home- and he really couldn't hate it. He had no motive like Dean did.

He had no memories, like Dean did.

Sam looked out the window, bracing himself for the oncoming hunger pains he could tell were approaching.

* * *

><p><em>" Where's your father?" a medic asked.<em>

_Dean squeezed Sammys hand harder, he'd never had this much trouble coming up with a lie before – he'd never been in this situation before._

" _Son, you with us?" the one across from his said._

_Dean nodded," He's – he's at our Uncle Bobby's, he'd gone to get food and money. S-Sammy was asleep, so I told him I would watch out for him. He wasn't gone for long."_

" _Its ok son, everything's going to be alright."_

* * *

><p>" You with me?" Bobby asked.<p>

" What?" Dean said.

"I asked if you were with me, looked like you were over in lala panty land." He grumbled.

Dean looked back towards the window, he had been day dreaming the rest of his memory.

" Yeah Bobby, I'm here."

**So how was that for a quick update? It only took me a night and about an hour after school :D**

**Quickest update I've ever done I think.**

**I know it was a bit confusing but if you have any questions feel free to PM me or ask in your review!**

**Again I see all you SILENT READERS **_**AND I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!**_


End file.
